Ophelia Barchulett-Kargenstein
Ophelia Barchulett-Kargenstein is the main antagonist and a vampire queen. She is a goth. Biography Ophelia's a vampire who is named after a goth character, Ophelia Ramirez. She's a goth who loves blood, horror movies, haunted houses, gothic Victorian architecture, Disney movies and enjoys being friendly to others. She gets very angry fast and will drink your blood everytime you mock her. She has a very deep voice when she gets angry. She can only shapeshift, run fast in highest speeds, use flight, turn invisible and bite people. She's only immortal and can't be killed with a gun. History Ophelia Barchulett-Kargenstein is a the daughter of Anyaka Barchulett and Sorgue Kargenstein. She is a heartless, young human girl who is now a princess. Only about 11 years old, she went to puberty and now at age 13, has a deep, teenage-like voice. She wields up a sword and fights the forces of evil. She's now merciless, cruel and manipulative. When she turns 18, she's now a queen. Her current weapon is a sword she now used when she was 11. After discovering, she was bitten by a vampire bat and discovers blood coming out of her neck, showing "two red dots" and referring as a "vampire bite". She quickly dies from leukemia and collapses on the floor. She revives herself as an undead, immortal, pale-skinned vampire with darker hair. Now in her real world, it is revealed that she's actually immortal and can't get herself killed. People try to kill her, she can't be killed. Now as an immortal, she starts a goth phase. She learns how to use her vampire powers and ordinary ways. She is also known as an "undead princess". She steals the hearts from people and eats them like a cannibal. She also drinks blood very rapidly and starts to behave unusually. Her undead traits resemble her younger self. Powers *Blood Consumption - She can drink blood from her enemies. *Vampirization/Siring- She can turn others into vampires when they drink their blood. *Immortality - She can't be killed because she's undead for all eternity. She had various 18th birthday parties and is 1,000 years old. *Super speed *Invisibility *Flight *Super strength *Enchaned senses *Hypnosis - She hypnotizes others with not only her eyes, but with her voice to turn them into vampires. **Hypnotic Eyes - She hypnotized people when they stare at her for too long by making each other's eyes glow red. **Hypnotic Vampirization - She can hypnotize her victims, bite their necks, drink their blood and turn them into said vampires. **Hypnotic Voice - She can hypnotize her victims by singing "Come to Me" by either Brad Fiedel or Deborah Holland, "Dark Secret" by Matthew Sweet, "Bachelor(ette)" by either Björk or Voltaire and "Love Song for a Vampire" by Annie Lennox. *Anti-breathing - She lacks breathing skills and can't be killed by a gas leak. *Eye Color Manipulation - She can change her eye color *Human Disguise *Sharp Teeth - She can grow fangs Trivia *She now inspires Queen Elsa from Frozen, Marceline from Adventure Time, Tambry from Gravity Falls, Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Gaz from Invader Zim. *She is named after a character, Ophelia Ramirez from The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, who is also a goth as well. Gallery Ophelia Barchulett-Kargenstein.png Ophelia as a young child.png|Ophelia as a young child Category:Vampires Category:Monsters Category:Goths Category:Undead Characters Category:Undead beings Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Prime Legends Category:The Legend of Epicness characters